


midnight land

by surrenderer



Series: kylux advent calendar 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux in Lingerie, Bottom Armitage Hux, Chancellor Armitage Hux, Force Ritual (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux Advent Calendar 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Star Wars: Duel of the Fates, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Throne Sex, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer
Summary: Rumor has it that the Supreme Leader and the Chancellor regularly engage in arcane Force rituals to strengthen their hold over their empire.For the Kylux Advent Calendar, Day 2: candles
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: kylux advent calendar 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040882
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76
Collections: Kylux Advent Calendar 2020





	midnight land

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm still working on advent calendar things. Yes, I know it's almost February.
> 
> Originally a [twitfic](https://twitter.com/parttimewonders/status/1334253271951663105), but now with the porn added in!

The shadows on the wall dance wildly as Hux strides down the hallway. The Capitol building is normally lit with electric power, but tonight, the candles that light his way serve a particular purpose.

Or so the Supreme Leader claims. Hux doesn’t believe him, but Ren does like his mysterious dramatics far too much, even if Hux tells him this is a complete waste of resources.

The ritual itself is still a mystery to Hux, and far too dramatic as well. Ren claims the process will anchor his powers in the Dark Side, and in turn, hold their empire together. Hux doesn’t believe in the Force as Ren does, not as some mystical energy binding the galaxy together, but every time he indulges Ren in his whims, they inevitably bring another planet, another system under the First Order’s control. Perhaps there’s something to it, even if it’s purely psychological for Ren.

And it’s not as if Hux gets nothing out of it himself.

Ren awaits him on the throne now, stripped down to nothing more than an embroidered black robe made of soft silk, held closed by a knotted sash. More candles flicker around them both as Hux enters the room and makes his way past them, past the windows of the throne room that open out to a glimmering view of Coruscant, high above the city. The room is chilly, sending goosebumps up Hux’s arms, but he knows he’ll be warm soon enough.

“Supreme Leader.”

“Chancellor.”

Hux steps closer, hands moving to the sash holding his own kyber-red silk robe closed; it matches Kylo’s, with black embroidery on the edges of the sleeves. He suspects Ren’s used the Force to keep his path to the throne room clear of guards tonight, which he’s grateful for; the thought of anyone but Ren seeing him in this is enough to make him flush.

“Keep it on,” Ren tells him, though, and then Hux feels the Force moving around him, directing his legs to take one step at a time closer to the throne. But he’s spared any further indignity once he’s on the dais itself and is allowed to take his seat on Ren’s lap of his own accord. He puts his hands on Ren’s shoulders to steady himself and marvels briefly at the power contained there, hot energy tingling under his palms and everywhere else they touch.

As Force-null as he is, even he can feel it thrumming around them now. It feels like the simulated lightning storms on Coruscant that crackle across the atmosphere in the darkness of the night. Or when he and Ren used to fall into bed together on the Finalizer after one of his tantrums, and Hux would swear he could feel electricity in the very air itself.

 _Is this what it feels like to have unlimited power at your fingertips?_ Hux wonders as Ren slides his hands over his bare thighs under his silk robe, leaving goosebumps in their wake as the knot in the sash comes undone without any assistance from either of them. Starkiller had the power to destroy worlds, but so does Ren, and Hux has now commanded both.

And then with a wave of his hand, Ren extinguishes all but the candles circling around the throne. The room plunges into darkness, other than their little circle of dim light.

Hux takes in the sight of Ren in the soft, warm lighting that leaves shadows dancing across both of them: his eyes as dark as the black marble throne they sit on, his facial scar thrown into sharp relief in the flickering light and the occasional flashes of city lights from the wide windows in the room. It may be late in the evening, so late it’s almost early, but Coruscant truly never sleeps.

He traces his finger down the rough edge of the scar right now, unable to help himself. In the months and years past, he and Ren have indulged in a variety of _encounters_ around their Capitol building, but his personal favorites will always be in this very room, the seat of their power. Ren may be the Supreme Leader and he strikes fear in the heart of their enemies, but his Chancellor runs his empire for him as an equal partner. It’s part of their agreement and has held steady all these years.

Ren’s bare hands slip into his open robe, his entire body exposed to the chilled air in the throne room. His fingers are cold when they graze over Hux’s nipples and Hux jerks away from his touch, but Ren grips him tighter around the waist instead. He’s nothing but a toy for Ren to play with now, to channel his powers through, and Hux hates how it makes a shiver run down his spine.

“Very nice,” Ren says approvingly when he touches the wide swath of black lace stretched over Hux’s hips. His hands are large enough to cover the lace panels completely and to touch the satin-covered straps that encircle his waist and the top of his thighs, to hold those flimsy scraps in their place.

“One should dress appropriately for any given occasion.” Hux always does, even for Ren’s strangest whims. This outfit, if it could even be called that, is new and freshly delivered from a discreet boutique in Coruscant’s luxury shopping district. It’s really nothing more than a glorified garter belt, for all that it actually covers, but the soft straps are simple, yet luxurious against his pale skin and it seemed fitting for tonight. Hux keeps a budget for purchases like these—it also keeps the damage Ren inflicts on the building or the furniture to a minimum, so he can balance the expenses by decreasing the number of repairs they have to pay for.

Ren’s hands have found their way around to cup Hux’s ass, bare of coverings other than the robe itself—another benefit of this particular piece of lingerie. “Always prepared, aren’t you, Chancellor? Never without a plan, and a back-up plan… you would be so powerful with the Force. The galaxy wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“If I had the Force, I wouldn’t need you,” Hux points out, sighing as Ren circles one finger around his wet rim. It’s a constant point of contention between them, and he would, surprisingly, not like to get into it right now, and especially not when he’s so close to getting what he wants. He’d thought about putting in a plug tonight, perhaps the black one to match his lingerie, but something had stopped him. He almost regrets not doing it as Ren pushes a finger in roughly; he’s slick and ready for him, made sure of that before he left his own quarters, but when it comes to Ren, the more, the better.

What is it that Ren always tells him? Pain is an anchor to the Dark Side? _What nonsense_ , Hux thinks, as Ren works him open. His skin tingles once more, as if there’s an electric current running over it, as Ren stretches him wide, and if that’s the Force, then pleasure, not pain, is the key to the Dark Side. Hux groans and squirms back into Ren’s touch, reaching down between them to get his cock out of that robe of his. The knot in the sash comes undone easily in Hux’s hands. Ren’s not wearing anything underneath, so Hux wraps his hand easily around him. He is hard already, thick and heavy in Hux’s grip, and ready for him.

“Take me, Supreme Leader,” he whispers in Ren’s ear with each stroke. He wishes he had remembered to bring extra lubricant with him as he usually does, but he slicks up Ren’s cock as much as he can with his pre-come. “Take what you need from me. For the glory of our empire. No one will be able to stop us now.”

Ren’s tried to teach him some of the Sith language, but Hux refuses to learn on principle; he doesn’t even know what it is that’s embroidered on the edges of the sleeves of their silk robes. He is no Force user—it grinds at him most days, but then he sees Ren struggle with the call to the light, and he wouldn’t wish that upon himself either. And for what it’s worth, the success of Ren’s mystical ritual does not seem to depend on Hux’s grasp of Sith, or even his familiarity with the specifics of this ceremony itself. Nor does Ren’s enthusiasm and eagerness for him, judging from the way he carefully pulls his fingers out of him and grasps at Hux now and how his cock twitches in Hux’s grip. Here, Hux is nothing more than an anchor for Ren to focus on while he communes with the Dark Side, and that seems to be enough for him.

If this were any other night, Hux would be on his knees for him with that magnificent cock in his mouth, but the ritual requires more than that, according to Ren. It makes Hux roll his eyes, but he won’t complain now, not when he’s so close to getting Ren’s cock inside him.

The Force is the farthest thing from his mind right now, but he can still feel the sizzling tension in the empty throne room as Ren pushes into him and lets him sink down on his cock at his own pace. It hurts, just from Ren’s sheer size, but it feels good too, and Hux finds himself wanting more, and more, until Ren has bottomed out. They groan together, and then Hux flexes his shivering muscles and starts fucking himself on Ren’s lap.

Not for long, though. Ren lets him move however he wants, running his hands all over Hux’s chest and waist and thumbing at his nipples, but he loses patience soon. Or maybe it’s all that Dark power coursing through him—he pulls Hux down fully with the Force, without any warning, and then Hux feels himself rising up, and down, and up again. He squirms against the invisible hold, but he can’t fight it off, can only moan as Ren fucks him like it’s taking no effort at all.

The straps of his new lingerie dig into Hux’s thighs and hips slightly, but he doesn’t mind as much as he thought he would, not when Ren is moving him up and down on his cock like he’s nothing more than a toy to be used. He barely gets a chance to breathe between moans as Ren drives into him, gripping him hard enough to leave bruises on his sides tomorrow as he shifts from using the Force to relying on his physical strength. But he feels sensation on his own cock as he holds on for the ride: a warm feeling and a rough squeezing pressure even though Ren isn’t touching his cock at all.

This is familiar to Hux—how many times has he straddled Ren’s lap like this in this very room? But as they both get closer and closer to orgasm, something is different about tonight, as it always is whenever Ren gets it into his head to try using his Dark powers during their bedroom games. The energy in the room crackles around them, bringing goosebumps to Hux’s skin once more even as he starts feeling overheated, a gradual warmth spreading through him, and inside him as Ren thrusts deep into him and comes with a shout.

The pulses of wet heat are too much, and just enough to make Hux to come too, with only the Force touching him; he gasps as he shakes and trembles in Ren’s arms and on his cock, splashes of his own come getting on both of them.

He comes back to himself slowly, in stages. His breathing is so loud in the silence—the stillness is oppressive, as if something else is taking up all the space in their throne room. When Hux opens his eyes again, the lit candles in the room are all floating around them, glowing a deep, unnatural shade of red, and Ren’s eyes are closed, hands still holding on tight to Hux’s waist. If it weren’t for his cock still twitching weakly deep inside Hux, he could be asleep.

When Hux raises himself off his cock, he doesn’t protest—his mind is clearly somewhere else for the time being, a side effect of this ritual. It’s not the first time this has happened. But it sends a shiver down Hux’s spine anyway; it’s unnerving, to know that Ren is down some dark path, somewhere that he can’t follow, no matter his technological prowess.

To pass the time, Hux brushes his hands along the lines of Ren’s face instead—he’s finally starting to show some signs of his age while Hux has had a grey streak in his hair for months now, the bastard—until Ren comes back to himself and the candles slowly settle onto the floor once more, the small flames returning to their usual colors.

Ren nuzzles his hand slightly, which is enough to make Hux drop it back to his side. “Did your mysterious Force ritual work?” He tries to remain sardonic, but to his chagrin, he’s too dazed from his orgasm to pull it off.

“It did,” Ren says, but when Hux moves to slide off his lap and the throne, he pulls him closer instead, cupping his ass again under his scarlet robe. His fingers are searching for something; Hux gasps when Ren tugs on one of the black straps looped around his thigh and lets it snap back against his skin, and then moans helplessly when he pushes those thick fingers back into him, two of them at once. There is barely any friction now, not with all of Ren’s come inside him. Hux shivers when Ren strokes over a particularly sensitive spot, but he can’t squirm away, can only stay where he is and let Ren play with him. “But it can’t hurt to make sure.”

And Hux finds that he has no room for more thoughts about the Force after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/parttimewonders) and on [Tumblr.](https://part-timewonders.tumblr.com/)


End file.
